Balloon dilatation catheters are used to treat lesions in vessels. However, difficulties are encountered in navigating tortuous anatomy and safely crossing very tight lesions. Moreover, some lesions are longer in length than others, and oftentimes multiple lesions need to be treated in a single patient. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a balloon catheter system having rapid exchange capabilities wherein a length of the balloon could be adjusted during the procedure and used to treat multiple lesions of varying lengths. Known balloon dilation catheters provide limited focused force, do not address bifurcation lesions, and lack pushability and maneuverability.